


Helpless

by rowdyhooligan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Minor panic attack, Swearing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Unplanned Pregnancy, injury to reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-25 21:09:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17128790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rowdyhooligan/pseuds/rowdyhooligan
Summary: Being helpless isn’t always a bad thing.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> cross-posted from tumblr: written for @whispersandwhiskerburn HamilNatural Challenge. My prompt was #10 “I look into your eyes and the sky’s the limit, and I’m helpless.” from Helpless (lyrics bolded)

Weaving your way through the crowded house, you greeted the various assembled hunters with a smile, many of them men and women you’d worked with before. It was rare to see so many gathered in one place outside of a funeral, but given Donna’s bubbly personality and her growing reputation as a vampire specialist, you weren’t surprised she’d made so many friends in the community. 

When she’d invited you to her birthday party, you hadn’t wasted a moment wrapping up your case and heading for Stillwater. Your friendship with the kind hearted sheriff had a rough start, to put it lightly. Breaking into the morgue- and subsequently getting caught with a trunk full of weapons- had landed you in the slammer. Luckily, Donna knew about the monsters that go bump in the night, and freed you on the condition that you let her help on the hunt. The nest didn’t stand a chance, and the two of you had been friends ever since.

You heard your name called, turning to see Jody and her girls. Donna had introduced you to them, and you’d worked several cases with both Jody and Claire. Giving the other women hugs, you introduced them to the other hunters gathered around, some of whom Jody already knew. Claire and Alex were a little more wary, neither having worked with many other hunters before, and stuck close by. You didn’t mind, glad for the chance to catch up with the younger women.

Several beers in and you were pleasantly buzzed, enjoying the camaraderie in the air. Full of pizza and booze, a bit flushed from the warm air in the room, you excused yourself for a moment. Slipping through the back door, you savored the cool night air, the voices and laughter inside muffled. It was rare you got to enjoy downtime, and a great swell of contentment had you smiling into the darkness.

Distant rumbling grabbed your attention, drawing ever closer. The source of all the noise soon came into a view, a gorgeous Chevy Impala creeping down the road, the sleek black behemoth gleaming in the moonlight. Letting out a low whistle of appreciation, you went back to relishing the quiet, enjoying a few more moments of privacy before heading back inside.

The door opened, light spilling out onto the porch. “There ya are.”

Turning, you grinned at your hostess. “Hey, birthday girl.”

“I’ve been lookin’ all over for ya,” Donna playfully chastised, waving you inside, “I’ve got some people I want you to meet.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah, good friends of mine.”

Following her back inside, you caught a glimpse of Jody and the girls greeting two men. Their backs to you, all you saw were broad shoulders and canvas jackets. The taller one had longer, silky looking hair that brushed his collar. The shorter one had much shorter hair- though no less soft looking- as well as slightly bowed legs. Though you couldn’t see their faces, they carried themselves with an air of self assurance.

“Hey guys,” Donna cut into the conversation, “this is who I wanted to introduce you to.”

They turned to face you, and it was all you could do to keep your jaw from dropping. Sweet lord, they were lookers. The taller man had the most stunning hazel eyes, a friendly smile on his face. Under the obligatory hunter’s uniform of flannel, you could tell he was well muscled and trim, a flash of an anti-possession tattoo peeking out beneath his collar. But it was the other man who caught most of your attention.

Eyes greener than any you’d ever seen raked over you, taking in every detail. You did likewise, noting the numerous freckles dusting his face. Plush lips curved up into a lazy grin, his tongue darting out to lick his lips as he gave you a slow nod. He wasn’t as tall or as muscular as his companion, but damn if he didn’t hit all the right buttons for you. You wouldn’t mind getting to know him better; judging from the look on his face, the feeling was mutual.

“This is Sam and Dean Winchester,” Donna piped up, nudging you forward.

Introducing yourself, you shook their extended hands, unable to suppress a shiver at the heat of Dean’s calloused palm against yours.  “So you’re the famous Winchesters, huh? I’ve heard a lot about you two from Donna and Jody.”

“Good things, I hope,” Dean replied with a charming smile.

“Only that you’ve saved the world a few times. Guess I ought to thank you for that.”

“You’re welcome,” Dean said, the pleased grin on his face growing.

Before he could continue, his brother Sam cut in, rolling his eyes. “Ignore him. What he means to say is it’s nice to meet you. Donna’s told us a little about you too.”

“I deny everything,” you deadpanned, earning a laugh from Dean, the rich sound of it making you smile in return.

“Really? The way we hear it, you’re pretty handy with a machete,” he said, light dancing in his eyes. “Donna says you can slice and dice vamps with a surgeon’s touch.”

Glancing away almost bashfully, you shrugged off the praise. “Yeah, well…she exaggerates.”

“Somehow I doubt that.”

Biting back an honest-to-God giggle, you saw Sam, Jody, and Donna exchange a knowing look, ushering the girls off to grab something to eat. Dean barely noticed, his eyes glued to your face. Flattering though the attention was, it left you feeling flustered, something you weren’t used to. Clearing your throat, you jerked a thumb towards the kitchen. “Wanna grab a beer?”

“Lead the way.”

Dean trailed after you, pausing every now and then to greet other hunters he knew. Even the ones he didn’t know personally wanted a chance to speak with  _the_  Dean Winchester, a living legend. By the time he finally managed to shake off his admirers, you were sipping on your beer, another waiting unopened at your side. Holding it out to him, you couldn’t keep from chuckling at the disgruntled look on his face.

“So I take it you’re not used to the celebrity treatment?”

“Sorry about that,” he said, twisting the cap off his beer, clearly annoyed.

“Hey, no need to apologize,” you assured him with a teasing smile, “you’ve got to greet all of your adoring fans, I get it.”

He snorted, rolling his eyes. “Yeah, well, I sent them after Sammy- let him deal with them.”

Laughing outright, you said, “You can’t really blame them; the two of you are kind of a big deal in our world, ya know.”

“Don’t remind me,” he replied with an exaggerated grimace, taking a long pull from his bottle.

Deciding you’d teased him enough for the moment, you let the matter go, moving on to other topics. It was surprisingly easy talking to Dean; despite the intimidating persona he presented to the world, you were pleased to discover there was more to him than just the formidable hunter rumor made him out to be. You bonded over your favorite authors and movies, the conversation flowing freely.

The more you got to know the man behind Donna and Jody’s stories, the stronger your attraction to him grew. It was rare you connected with a complete stranger so quickly; in fact, you couldn’t remember the last time it happened. But with Dean it was different; the two of you just…clicked. With his brains, good looks, and a healthy dose of nerdiness, Dean was exactly the type of man you were drawn to.

“So was that your Impala parked in the drive?”

Dean’s eyes lit up. With obvious pride in his voice, he confirmed, “Yeah, that’s my Baby. She’s my pride and joy.”

“I can see why. From what I saw, she’s gorgeous.”

“…I can give you a closer look, if you’d like,” Dean replied after a few moments silence, “go for a drive, show you how she handles.”

Trying to calm the sudden spike in your heart rate, you said, “Donna’ll kill us if we skip out on her party.”

“Nah, she’ll never even notice we’re missing,” he insisted, “but it’s up to you- no pressure.”

Glancing around, you toyed with your beer bottle, scratching at the label as you considered his offer. Dean’s reputation with women definitely preceded him, and it wouldn’t be your first time fooling around with someone you just met. But it wasn’t just hormones behind your attraction. There was a spark, a promise of something more, and you longed to find out what that could be.

Tossing back the rest of your beer, you made your decision. “Let’s get out of here.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

No one noticed as the two of you made your way to the front door; before long the two of you were zooming down the road, Zeppelin blaring from the speakers. The grin never left your face as you watched Dean drive, his green eyes darting over to you every now and then. He didn’t seem to mind you staring- on the contrary, he seemed to delight in the attention, shooting you a wink. Laughing, you rolled down your window, letting the air wash over you.

Dean drove without a destination in mind, Baby’s engine purring. There were few other cars out at this time of night, and soon you left the light pollution of Stillwater behind. There was nothing but trees, the stars bright against the velvet sky. You chatted for a bit, Dean explaining the work he’d put into his car. There was no doubt in your mind he meant it when he called her his pride.

Much of the drive was made in silence, though, belly fluttering with anticipation. You felt like a kid again, sneaking away from your parents for a bit of fun. Judging from the smile dancing on Dean’s lips, you weren’t the only one buzzing with excitement. Being with Dean made you feel bold and daring, like the world was your oyster. There were no monsters lurking in the shadows, no looming catastrophe to avert; it was just the two of you, the rumble of the engine, and the sky above.

Dean surprised you when he eventually stopped the car. Pulling into an empty stretch of land, the silence deafening when he shut off the engine. All you could hear were the chirping of crickets and the soft hush of a gentle breeze, your heart pounding away in your chest. The leather seats creaked when he shifted to face you, green eyes dark in the shadows. He opened his door, gesturing for you to follow. “Come on.”

Curious, you did as instructed, not missing the way his eyes traced over you as you stretched the kinks from your back. He hopped onto the hood of the car, patting the spot next to him in clear invitation. Climbing up beside him, the warmth of the engine kept you from getting cold. Of course, you didn’t object when he wrapped an arm around your shoulders and pulled you closer, allowing him to coax you into laying back.

The two of you were quiet for several minutes, tension simmering in the air. You were keenly aware of the rough pad of his thumb tracing random patterns against your arm, positive he could hear your heart racing. Your skin tingled where you pressed into his side, Dean’s scent enveloping you in a cloud of gunpowder, leather, and musk. As discreetly as possible, you nuzzled into that scent, letting it fill your lungs.

“I don’t remember the last time I went stargazing,” you murmured, loathe to disrupt the peace of the moment. “Hell, I’m not sure I ever have.”

“I know what you mean,” Dean replied, his voice rumbling in his chest.

“It’s always one case after another, no time to stop and just…take a breather. Enjoy the simple things.”

Dean hummed in agreement. “Yeah, I definitely get that. Me and Sammy…we used to be on the road all the time before we settled into the bunker. Hell, I can’t count how many times I’ve bunked in Baby’s backseat, always on the go to the next hunt, the next monster.”

“It’s easy to get caught up in it, to- to lose yourself in it,” you said with a gusty sigh. “Thanks, Dean, for letting me stop for a night.”

“…anytime,” he murmured in response, before it went quiet again.

Pulse fluttering, the night between you was thick with promise. Licking dry lips, you gestured up at the stars. “It’s beautiful.”

“Yeah, it really is.” When you glanced over at him, Dean wasn’t looking at the sky, his gaze fixed on you, bottom lip drawn between his teeth. Drawing in a shaky breath, he continued, “Look, I’m gonna level with you- I like you. A lot. I know it’s crazy; we haven’t known each other that long, but…I don’t know, there’s just something about you. Stop me if I’m outta line, but there’s  _something_ here between us, and I…I want to figure out what it could be.”

Propping yourself up on your elbow before he could say anything else, you leaned over to cup his jaw, forcing him to meet your gaze. The stars above were reflected in his eyes, full of something indescribable.The prickly stubble against your palm grounded you in the moment, confirming that yes, this was indeed happening.

Not giving yourself a chance to second guess, you said, “You’re not outta line, Dean. I don’t know what it is, but I feel the same. I’m not saying it’s love at first sight or anything, but I definitely get what you mean.  **I look into your eyes and the sky’s the limit, and…I’m helpless**.”

The intent in his eyes was easy to read, even before he made a single move. Sliding a hand up to cradle the back of your neck, Dean pulled you down to him. You went willingly, keeping your eyes on his until the last moment. Those plush lips were warm and soft against your own, so much better than you’d imagined. Tracing the seam of your lips with his tongue, he quickly took advantage when you opened for him, the taste of beer and Dean flooding your mouth.

Exploring the nooks and crannies of his mouth, you ignored the twinge of discomfort in your neck, lost in his kiss. Dean definitely knew what he was doing, coaxing you along in the kiss, savoring every moment. The kiss was as brief as a heartbeat, as long as a sleepless night. All too soon, you were forced to pull away, cramped muscles protesting the awkward position.

Dean looked as dazed as you felt, his eyes slowly drifting open to stare up at you. His tongue darted out to lick the taste of you from his lips, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. “Wow.”

“Yeah,” you chuckled breathlessly, “I know what you mean.”

The rest of the night passed in a haze of lazy kisses and wandering hands, the two of you making out like a couple of teenagers. You talked about anything and everything, the sound of laughter ringing out across the landscape more times than you could count. Eventually, the night air turned chilly, forcing the two of you back inside the Impala, though neither of you suggested returning to Donna’s just yet.

The backseat was surprisingly cozy, especially with Dean there to act as a cushion. Curling into the warmth of his body, you felt drowsiness tug at you. The low murmur of his voice rolled over you like a distant storm, lulling you to sleep despite your best efforts to stay awake. The dawn would find the two of you wrapped in one another’s arms, oblivious to the world around you stirring to life. With Dean, you felt safer than you had in a long while, even in your dreams. With Dean, helpless might not be so bad.  


	2. Blow Us All Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader and Dean face the next step in their relationship, a step they never expected to take.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cross-posted from tumblr: written for @whispersandwhiskerburn HamilNatural Challenge. Sequel to Helpless. My prompt was #22 “We’ll bleed and fight for you… and you’ll blow us all away, someday.” from Dear Theodosia . Lyrics bolded.

Pushing your legs to go even faster, every breath searing your throat, you bolted for safety. Harsh panting followed close behind- too close. The werewolf was gaining ground, and if you didn’t move faster, you were dog chow. Cursing yourself for skipping out on your morning runs with Sam the past few weeks, you vowed to start working out again, no matter how nauseous you felt. If you managed to outrun this son of a bitch. If the plan worked. If you survived.

Ignoring the stitch in your side and the cramping in your legs, you damn near cried out in relief when you saw the clearing come into view. If you could just make it these last few yards, you’d be safe. Dean was  here, and Sam, waiting for you to lure the last werewolf to them. Dean- predictably- had been against the idea, but reluctantly folded when outvoted by you and the younger Winchester.  _You worry too much_ , you’d told him, _I’ll be fine_ ; you could already imagine him saying ‘I told you so’.

You wouldn’t give him the satisfaction, pouring the last burst of energy into your legs. Clearing the treeline, you headed straight for where you knew Dean would be, the werewolf nipping at your heels. She took a swipe at you, so close that you felt her claws graze the back of your jacket. Distantly, you heard a loud “Now!” ring out across the clearing, flinging yourself to the side.

But you’d miscalculated your landing, left arm buckling from under you, hand twisted to the side. Two shots rang out, a dying howl echoing into the night, but you paid it no mind. White hot agony lanced up your arm, your wrist throbbing. Out of breath, lungs frantic for more air, you couldn’t even cry out from the pain, choked gasps torn from your raw throat. Clutching your arm to your chest in a desperate bid to alleviate the pain, you heard Dean calling out for you, his voice thick with worry.

Forcing the pain aside, you gulped down enough air to manage a shaky, “Over here.”

He followed the sound of your voice, not an easy task in the pitch dark night. The luminous full moon helped a bit, but you were deep in the forest, no artificial light for miles. Unsteadily climbing to your feet, you tried not to jostle your injured arm too badly. Catching sight of your movement, Dean beelined in your direction, his momentary relief at seeing you alive vanishing in an instant when he saw you cradling your wrist.

“What happened?” he demanded to know, jogging the last few feet to you.

“Landed wrong,” you grunted in return, heart finally slowing to normal, “I think my wrist is broken.”

“Damn it,” he softly exclaimed, gently taking hold of your arm. You swallowed back a yelp as he examined it, gingerly prodding at the swollen flesh. “Yeah, that’s broken alright. We need to get you to a hospital to get that taken care of. I told y-“

“If you say ‘I told you this was a bad idea’, you’re sleeping alone when we get back home,” you cut him off, in no mood for a lecture.

“Fine, fine,” he threw up his hands in surrender. Turning to Sam, who was making his way over to the two of you, he said, “Come on, get a move on- we need to go to the hospital.”

Alarmed, Sam hurried over. “Why, what happ- crap, are you okay?”

“Broken wrist,” you grimaced.

“Damn it.”

The pain in your arm settling into a dull throb, you felt guilt wash over you. The three of you had been working this case for two weeks, and just wanted to go home. “Sorry guys, I should have checked to see where I was landing. I-”

“Hey, no stop that,” Dean interrupted, taking you in his arms. You melted into his warmth willingly, his hand coming up to cradle the back of your head. “I’m just glad you’re safe, and mostly unhurt. Don’t go blaming yourself for this, understand.”

Leaning forward to place a grateful kiss to his lips, you nodded. “Understood.”

“That’s my girl,” he replied with a tight smile, eyes filled with worry.

Taking your lips with his, Dean licked his way into your mouth, all of his fears and anxieties and relief evident in his kiss. You both ignored Sam’s disgusted snort as he walked away, lost in one another, even the pain in your arm fading as he deepened the kiss. Even after three years together, Dean still took your breath away, the supple glide of his lips leaving you dizzy. Pulling away when the discomfort of your wrist demanded attention, you had to take a moment to regain your balance.

Unable to keep a hint of pride out of his voice, Dean said, “Come on, let’s get you to a hospital before you break an ankle too.”

Arm wrapped around your waist, he led the way as you followed in Sam’s wake. The trek back to Baby and the drive to the nearest hospital passed in relative silence, the three of you tired and achy. Walking into the twenty-four hour emergency room garnered more than a few stares from the other patients in the waiting room, wary eyes taking in the various bruises and scrapes. Using one of your many aliases, you filled out the paperwork and waited several hours before you were finally led to a room, Dean firmly planted at your side. He refused to leave you for a single moment, protective even in the safety of the hospital.

After some x-rays and a few tests were taken, the doctor confirmed that your wrist was indeed broken. Once it was set in a plaster cast, you were more than ready to leave, so exhausted you were nodding off under the stark fluorescent lights. Dean wasn’t faring much better, fatigue lining his face. Even the uncomfortable motel bed seemed like a little piece of Heaven right now. Just as you thought you were finally free, the doctor came in with your chart, a smile on her face.

“Okay, looks like you’re all set to go. Here are some instructions on how to care for your cast. Before you’re discharged, I do need to talk to you about some of your test results.”

Her words chased the lethargy from your mind, the world suddenly in sharp focus. Beside you, Dean stiffened, already anticipating the worst. Licking suddenly dry lips, you forced out, “What about them?”

Noting the change in atmosphere, she hastened to reassure you. “Not anything life-threatening. But your lab results tested positive for human chorionic gonadotropin.”

“English, doc,” Dean snapped tiredly.

“HCG is a hormone which is produced after a fertilized egg has attached to the uterine wall, meaning-“

“I’m pregnant,” you barely managed to get out, the air knocked from your lungs.

“Yes,” her smile fading somewhat as she took in your stunned expression, “I take it you didn’t know.”

“No, I…I didn’t.”

“…I’ll leave the two of you to discuss this privately.”

You barely noticed as she left the room, your mind reeling. You were  _pregnant_. Counting back, it occurred to you that your period hadn’t come the last two months. Between hunts and research and everyday life, you hadn’t paid much attention, figuring it was just stress. Well, you were definitely paying attention now.

“Hey, you uh, you okay in there?”

Dean’s voice, so hesitant and unsure, brought you back to the moment. With a shaky inhale, you shook your head. “Honestly? Kinda freaking right now. Dean, I’m pregnant. I…what are we gonna do?”

Despite all the dangers he’d faced- before you’d met and after- Dean looked as shell shocked as you felt. He tried to put on a brave face, lest he frighten you even more, but you knew him better than you knew yourself; he was just as lost as you were. In all the time you’d been together, having children had never come up as a possibility. The lives you led were too unpredictable and dangerous. So you’d suppressed the part of you that wanted kids, thrilled to have Dean and Sam and Cas and Mary. They were your family, and it was enough. But now that the option was suddenly on the table, there was no denying how much you wanted this. The only question was, did Dean feel the same?

“You’re thinkin’ awfully loud, sweetheart,” Dean said, gathering you in his arms. You burrowed into his chest, fighting to keep the panicked tears at bay. “First step, you gotta calm down. Deep breaths, alright.”

Focusing on the low rumble of his voice, you followed his lead, forcing yourself to concentrate on your breathing. The surge of panic began to subside, though the uncertainty remained. Dean held you tight, rubbing soothing circles along your back, the scent of sweat and gunpowder and the outdoors clinging to him, grounding you in the here and now. Even so, it was several moments before you became aware of Dean speaking again.

“D’you remember what you told me the first night we met? When we ditched Donna’s birthday party and went stargazing? You said that when you looked into my eyes, the sky was the limit.” Dean paused, cupping your chin and forcing you to meet his gaze. “Sweetheart, I’ve been yours ever since we fell asleep in Baby’s backseat for the first time. I’d do anything for you, be anything for you. And when I look into your eyes, all I see are possibilities. I see a future I never thought I’d get to have.”

“You…are you saying you want this? A- a baby?”

“With you? Hell yeah. I’m not saying that I’m not scared, but…I want this. I definitely want this.”

Swallowing hard against the lump in your throat, you managed to get out, “I want this too. I want a baby.  _Your_  baby.”

A cautious smile slowly spread across his face. “Yeah?”

“Yeah,” you nodded, your own smile growing.

“I can’t believe it,” he breathed out, his hand sliding down to cup your stomach, “we’re gonna have a  kid. We’re gonna be parents.”

You covered his hand with your own, resting your forehead against his shoulder. “We’re having a baby.”

After speaking with the doctor about basic prenatal care, you left with a list of recommended reading and a tiny smile on your face. Dean couldn’t keep his hands off you, an arm secure around your middle, the pad of his thumb rubbing gentle patterns into your skin. In the waiting area, Sam was sprawled out in his chair, long limbs dangling over the arms, soft snores coming from his mouth. Early morning sunlight shone through the windows, the waiting room more crowded than before. You and Dean made your way over to him, nervous and excited to share the news.

Dean lightly kicked Sam’s boot. “Hey, Sam. Sorry it took a while.”

He jerked awake, sleepy and disoriented. “Everything all good? You guys were in there a long time.”

“Everything’s awesome, Sammy, just…awesome.”

Flashing Dean an annoyed look at the unwanted nickname, Sam studied you closer, head cocked to the side. “What’s going on, I feel like I missed something.”

“Oh, nothing big,” Dean said, proud smile on his face, “just the small fact that you’re gonna be an uncle in a few months.”

Sam’s jaw dropped. “Seriously?”

Nodding, you couldn’t keep your own smile off your face. “Yeah. Doctor said the tests came back positive- I’m pregnant.”

“My girl is having my baby,” Dean crowed, all trace of apprehension and fatigue gone.

“Holy…congratulations you guys,” Sam said with a beaming smile. He gathered you up in his arms, squeezing you in his embrace over Dean’s protests. “I’m so happy for you. You’re gonna make kickass parents.”

“Hell yeah we are.”

“Thanks, Sam,” you said, returning his hug just as tight.

“Man, I can’t wait to tell Mom and Cas. Not to mention Jody, Donna, the girls- they’re gonna flip.”

Dean’s excitement was obvious, his fingers twitching as though to call them all up this very minute. Releasing Sam, you let Dean pull you to him, happy to stay there for the rest of your life. There was still so much you needed to do: look up obstetricians in Lebanon, baby proof the bunker, the list went on and on. But right now, sheltered in his protective embrace, all you cared about was your little family.

~~~~ Several months later~~~~

A low murmur woke you from your heavy sleep. Everything below the waist ached, your insistence on a natural birth coming back to bite you in the ass. Groggy, you looked around for the source of the noise, your eyes drawn to the small window of your hospital room. Dean stood with his back to you, staring out into the night sky, baby Ellen cradled in his arms. The soft strains of ‘Hey Jude’ reached your ears, his gravelly voice thick with emotion as he crooned the lyrics to your daughter.

“Ya know, Ellie, when your mom and I first learned you were on the way, I didn’t know what to do. Give me vampires or ghouls or whatever and I’m good, but hearing your mom was pregnant…I was scared. Hell- crap, I mean heck, shouldn’t use that kinda language around you- finding out about you was the most terrified I’ve ever been. I just kept thinking to myself, what if I screw this up? What if something bad happens?”

Your breath stuttered, hearing Dean voice his insecurities. During the whole of your pregnancy, he’d been your rock. Anytime you needed to hear that you could handle being a mom, he was there for you, always ready with a shoulder to cry on and words of reassurance. Sure, you realized he must have felt some of the same fears that you did, but hearing them aloud…   

Unaware of you listening in, he continued. “But then I saw your mom sitting there, her wrist broken and hair a mess from the hunt, and…god, she was the most beautiful thing I’d ever seen. I knew I could face anything as long as she was there too.”

It was all you could do to swallow back your tears as Dean placed a gentle kiss to Ellie’s tiny forehead. The three of you were quiet, the muted sounds of hospital staff passing in the hall the only thing to break the silence. At last he spoke again, voice gruff with emotion.

“Your mom and I love you so much already, baby girl. No matter what, we’re gonna be here for you. And not just us- you’ve got so many people who love you already. Your Uncle Sammy and Uncle Cas, your grandma… not to mention all your new aunts.  **We’ll bleed and fight for you… and you’ll blow us all away, someday**.”

“She sure will,” you finally spoke up, words thick with unshed tears. “She’s a Winchester after all.”

Dean turned to face you, clearly surprised you were awake. “Hey, you should be resting.”

“And miss this? Naw, sleep can wait.”

He grinned bashfully, making his way to you. “You heard all that, huh?”

“Yeah,” you admitted, gingerly shifting to sit up, “and you’re right. Our little girl is gonna be amazing.”

“Heck yeah is,” he agreed, “she’s gonna change the world.”

“And we’re gonna be there for her every step of the way.”


End file.
